


Sex, Sex and Things In Between.

by Basingstoke, Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-18
Updated: 2000-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV





	Sex, Sex and Things In Between.

...so we were talking about a story...

[21:37] &lt;BadBasMaru&amp;mt it should have been sex, then marauders.

[21:38] &lt;BadBasMaru&amp;mt because the marauders part is really good but  
having it in the middle made me think there was going to be something more  
interesting than boinking as the real climax of the story.

[21:38] &lt;EvilJacXF&amp;mt ...

 

 

##   
-SEX, SEX, AND THINGS IN BETWEEN.-

  
(a spontaneous drabble by Basingstoke and Jacquez.)

 

* * *

"How many times have I told you?  Sex *before* battle."

"Shut up, Methos."

"Look, you get relaxed, you're less likely to mess it all up.   
I'm sure you didn't think I was fucking Kronos out of some deep love or  
anything."

"That's not what I thought.  That is what *he* thought..."

"Interesting.  What exactly did he think?"

"Well, he was a vicious butchering bastard but he had the soul of a  
poet, you know.  He wrote a great many love songs to you in his head.   
Would you like me to sing one?"

"Spare me.  You're worse than bagpipes."

"I happen to like bagpipes."

"You also like opera.  You have absolutely no taste."

"No *taste*?  This from someone who wears *red corduroy trousers*?"

"MacLeod, I hate to point this out.  Truly.  But I have seen  
you, with my own two eyes, drink Coors Light."

"You were hallucinating."

"I've had some lovely hallucinations in my life, but that was not one  
of them.  In fact, your fridge was full of that horrid stuff.   
If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."

"So what makes you think you know better, eh?"

"The fact that you threw it out and bought me that weird microbrew collection.   
Oh, and the fact that you were begging me to fuck you at the time."

"Coincidence is not the same as causality.  Your beer and my beer  
and our lovemaking don't have any inherent link.  Er, apart from that  
time, with, the, ah.  Blow job trick."

"You're so cute when you backpedal."

"You're just trying to distract me."

"If I were trying to distract you, MacLeod, I'd do *this*--"  

 

*zzziiiiiip*

"As I said, you're just trying to distract me.  Say--if I get some  
Coors, will you do that...thing again?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

##   
The end.

  
;) 


End file.
